


Slow Like Honey

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Series: Sweet Like Honey [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Embarrassed Steve, Endearments, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on now." Bucky sat back and let his thighs splay out wide, crowding against Steve. "Be a good girl for me and sit on my knee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lickerish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickerish/gifts).



> I waffled about tagging this "Forced Crossdressing" or "Forced Feminization"--Steve is being pushed, but he doesn't actually feel that he can't say no. I hope this hits the spot for you, Lickerish!

Steve knew what he was getting himself into when he offered to do _anything_ to make up with Bucky. He knew what it meant when Bucky got that look in his eye. Bucky had even told him what he wanted, asking if it was too much. Steve had agreed.

He'd thought it would be embarrassing. He expected Bucky to tease him. Steve figured that by the end of it he'd feel like he'd been punished for walking out of yet another double date, and maybe Bucky would have enough fun punishing him to leave off from dragging him along for a while.

Steve hadn't expected anything like the way Bucky actually looked at him when Steve stood before him in nothing but a silk nightie--a _chemise_ , Bucky had informed him loftily, when he pulled it out of the tissue paper it was wrapped in. 

Bucky's eyes were bright with fascination and desire, and Steve felt a second's hope that Bucky might get this over with quickly. Maybe he'd just fuck Steve while Steve wore a pink silk nightie and that would be that. 

Except then Bucky reached into the paper bag and brought out a tube of lipstick. 

"You wanna do it, or let me?"

Steve's heart started beating fast. He was willing to take his lumps, but somehow this made it different than just putting on a nightie. Putting on makeup for Bucky, or telling Bucky to put it on him, that was over the line somewhere. He had nothing to be scared of, he knew that. Hell, it wasn't even like he'd never seen a fairy done up in way more than what Bucky was offering him. But Steve just stood there, staring at Bucky's outstretched hand, until Bucky said, "I'll do it then."

He stepped up, putting his hand to Steve's cheek, and Steve snapped out of his daze. He grabbed the little silver tube. 

"I got it, Buck. Don't need you smearing this over half my face."

"I wouldn't," Bucky said, sounding more amused than wounded. Steve kept his eyes on the lipstick and didn't meet Bucky's eyes. "I can paint a straight line, I swear."

"Not on my face you can't," Steve muttered, yanking the lipstick open and preparing to bitch at Bucky for getting him some ridiculous bright red that would make him look like a clown.

It was pink. A sweet, candy pink that just about matched the--Steve looked down at it, trying not to feel the brush of silk against his chest and thighs-- _chemise_.

"I asked the lady at the store what to get for a girl with your coloring." Bucky chucked Steve gently under the chin. "You like it?"

Steve bit his lip and looked up at Bucky. This wasn't teasing. Teasing he could have handled, but Bucky wanted him to _like_ this, and the idea of that made Steve's hands shake and his stomach tie up in knots. 

"It's pretty," Steve whispered, because he knew it was what Bucky wanted him to say. He'd promised to make it up to Bucky, however Bucky wanted.

It was even true.

Bucky's smile widened at that. "You getting shy on me, honey?"

Steve squeezed his eyes shut at the endearment. He held the lipstick out toward Bucky, mutely asking him to take it back.

"Open your mouth," Bucky said softly as he took it, steadying Steve's chin with one hand. 

It was an effort to unclench his jaw, to keep his lips soft and relaxed under the stroke of the lipstick, more intimate than a kiss. 

"Beautiful," Bucky murmured, and Steve opened his eyes without thinking.

Bucky still wasn't mocking him. 

"Come on," Bucky said. His smile was warm as he brushed a thumb along Steve's cheekbone. Steve could feel the heat of his own blush, and he was sure Bucky could feel it too. His face must be apple-red. "You got enough eyelashes already, sweetheart. Let's go sit together and have a nice time, huh?"

Steve froze, his heart hammering. There wasn't anyone else in the apartment, but he hadn't contemplated taking this outside their bedroom. That was crossing another line, even further than the lipstick. "Bucky, I--"

"Shh," Bucky murmured, curling his arm around Steve's waist. He didn't crush them together, just tucked Steve against his side. They'd stood like this a million times, but it felt different like this. Steve was wearing just a slip of pink silk, his arms and legs bare against Bucky's clothes. Bucky seemed bigger like this, rougher and stronger and taller. Hell, he still had his shoes on, while Steve stood in bare feet. 

"I'll take care of you, angel," Bucky murmured, brushing his lips against Steve's forehead, nuzzling at his hair. "You're gonna have a real good time, I promise you. And nobody's gonna see you like this but me. I'd never let anyone else catch a peek of my beautiful girl wearing just her chemise. Now come on."

Steve obeyed. He was trembling all over now, not just his hands. Bucky guided him out the bedroom door and straight over to their sofa. He didn't relax his grip at all as he turned to sit, gathering Steve right down with him. 

Steve tried to pull away. He needed to catch his breath. He needed to just not be pressed up against Bucky like this, but Bucky tugged him closer with a gently implacable grip. 

"Come on now." Bucky sat back and let his thighs splay out wide, crowding against Steve. "Be a good girl for me and sit on my knee."

"I ain't a good girl," Steve insisted, a flash of frustration breaking out through the strange shaking paralysis of what Bucky was doing to him.

Bucky grinned. "You think I don't know that, Stevie?"

Bucky's easy acquiescence took the fight out of him. Steve looked away. 

Bucky didn't force him to look back, but he started touching Steve with his free hand, fingertips stroking lightly over Steve's bare skin, tracing the line of his spine from his hairline to the low back of the chemise. All the time his other arm stayed around Steve's waist, and Bucky's clothed thigh pressed against Steve's, bare past the little length of silk.

"A good girl wouldn't be alone with me in her nightie, would she?" Bucky went on, his finger tracing lightly over Steve's skin and making him shiver. "A good girl wouldn't live with me like this. I'd be taking a good girl out to the pictures, or dancing. I'd hardly ever touch a good girl, because we'd both know better than that."

Bucky's hand slipped down onto the silk and glided around from Steve's back to his chest. His thumb brushed over Steve's pale skin, right above the lacy edge of the chemise. His palm was pressing against Steve's nipple through the silk, and that thin layer was no protection at all. 

"But you're my girl tonight, aren't you?"

Steve shivered from the pit of his stomach and pressed his lips together, only to feel the waxy sheen of the lipstick on them. His face was burning, and he had to be blushing nearly down to Bucky's hand on his chest. His eyes prickled with a sudden, shocking threat of tears, but he nodded stiffly. 

"Then be good for me," Bucky insisted gently. "Come sit on my knee and let me see how pretty you are."

Steve blew out a breath and obeyed, clambering awkwardly up to perch on Bucky's knee, his legs folded to the side. Bucky guided him so he didn't knee Bucky in the gut or the crotch, and then settled his hands on Steve's hips. Steve glanced down at the front of Bucky's pants, and saw a familiar bulge there. 

He reached out for it hopefully. If Bucky would just let Steve get him off--

"Shh, sweetheart, no, no need for that," Bucky murmured, catching Steve's wrist. He put Steve's hand on Bucky's opposite knee, making him lean over a little. He kept his own hand covering Steve's. 

"A gentleman doesn't press his girl to do anything like that," Bucky informed him, as if he didn't know. 

"If you look so pretty that I just can't help responding, that's my lookout, babydoll. What I want to do is show you a nice time--that's what I want you to learn tonight, Stevie, how to treat a girl nice. Course you're not going to be doing anything like this with any of the girls I introduce you to--they're all good girls, aren't they? But I think you'll get the idea this way. You'll remember, won't you?"

Steve closed his eyes and nodded, swallowing the impulse to whimper. He wasn't ever going to forget this. 

"That's my girl," Bucky murmured, running his hand up the length of Steve's right arm. "My good, good girl."

Steve shivered all over. His voice came out small and breathy when he protested again, "I'm not..."

"Mm, not good like most girls, maybe," Bucky said softly. His other hand, on Steve's hip, stroked down his thigh to the edge of the chemise, his thumb stroking Steve through it. 

"But you're perfect for me, honey. Just as pretty as the day is long, with those big blue eyes and that gold hair that I always want to be running my fingers through, and those pink, pink lips..."

Steve pressed his lips together to keep from licking them and getting his mouth full of the taste of lipstick. He leaned in cautiously, unsure if Bucky was asking for what Steve thought he was asking. He felt suddenly, ridiculously afraid of seeming fast. 

"That's it, beautiful," Bucky murmured, curling his left hand around the nape of Steve's neck while his right stayed firmly on Steve's thigh, so Steve couldn't scoot closer. He just had to lean precariously over Bucky until Bucky straightened up to meet him. 

Bucky kissed him so soft and sweet that it made Steve ache. He barely held back a sob at the tender brush of Bucky's lips, and he was dimly aware that he was getting hard, his cock pushing against the pink silk that was barely long enough to cover it.

"You taste just as sweet as you look, babydoll," Bucky murmured, even though Steve had barely parted his lips, and Bucky's tongue hadn't touched him at all. "Even good girls know it's all right to give it up a little bit, with the right boy. You know I really love you, don't you sweetheart? You know I'll treat you right."

Steve nodded and pressed his lips to Bucky's again, feeling clumsy as a kid just figuring out how to kiss. 

"Shhh, there you go," Bucky murmured. He wouldn't let Steve deepen the kiss. His hand was on Steve's chest now, rubbing gently through the silk, and Steve's nipples were as hard as his cock. They were drawn up achingly tight, begging for Bucky's touch, but Bucky held him back.

"Please," Steve whispered. "Bucky, please--"

"Mm, patience, honey." Bucky pulled back and shook his head. "You gotta learn to take your time, hm? You can't have a nice date in half an hour, Stevie, you gotta have some staying power. You're gonna learn how to treat a girl nice for a whole evening."

Bucky's hand rubbed meaningfully at his thigh through the thin silk, not coming anywhere near his cock, and Steve gave in and sobbed a little. He couldn't do this for hours. He couldn't bear it. 

"I'll take care of you," Bucky repeated firmly, shifting his touch on Steve's chest to rub two fingers directly over a nipple, working the silk over it. "Shh, sweetheart, I've got you."

"Please," Steve whispered. "Please, Bucky, just--"

"Come here." Bucky shifted Steve's legs so that he was straddling Bucky's lap, the pink silk pushed up his thighs as they spread apart. The head of his cock peeked out, the lace border draped over it and making it look bigger and darker by contrast. 

"Put your hands on my shoulders, babydoll," Bucky directed, and he put both of his hands on Steve's waist. Steve obeyed, leaning in for another soft, tantalizing kiss. 

Bucky kissed down Steve's throat, keeping him bent over Bucky at just the angle he wanted. Steve's untouched cock throbbed, straining where the hem of the nightie was pulled taut across it, but when Steve tried to shift Bucky held him still.

"Please," Steve repeated, flexing his grip on Bucky's shoulders. He wasn't even touching Bucky properly, just his shirt, while Bucky's lips grazed over his bare skin, and the silk nightie was a maddening caress all over his body. 

"Be good for me, sweetheart." Bucky ducked his head to nuzzle against Steve's chest, licking Steve's nipple through the silk until Steve was moaning helplessly.

"Bucky, I can't, I can't," Steve squirmed helplessly, and suddenly one of Bucky's hands let go. Steve opened his eyes to watch Bucky's hand move between his thighs--only to see it bypass his cock entirely. Bucky grabbed his balls instead, tugging gently but firmly while Steve whined, trying to pull away and still pinned by Bucky's other hand. 

His own hands were still clutching Bucky's shoulders, right where Bucky had told him to put them.

Steve panted through the pressure-pain of Bucky's grip until he could bear it. "Let--let go, Bucky, please, let me--"

"Oh no," Bucky said, and Steve whimpered again at the glint of cheerful wickedness in Bucky's eyes. "What'd I tell you, Stevie? I'm gonna show you a nice time for hours yet."

He tugged down a little harder at the same time that he pressed his mouth to Steve's other nipple. This time it was Bucky's teeth touching him through the silk, and Steve trembled helplessly in his grip, pinned like a butterfly. 

"Such a good girl for me," Bucky murmured, pulling back to look. Steve wanted to tell him he wasn't any such thing. He didn't look remotely like a girl with his still-hard cock poking out and Bucky's hand still curled sternly around his balls.

But he knew that wasn't what he was supposed to say. He nodded instead, and Bucky's smile widened. 

"Gorgeous, perfect girl," Bucky murmured, letting go of Steve's balls to pet the inside of his thighs. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight, sweetheart, aren't we? You're gonna let me show you a nice time."

"I will," Steve whispered. "I will."

"That's my girl." Bucky's voice and his eyes were fond and lustful all at once. Bucky's hands were on Steve's thighs, flirting just under the edges of the nightie. Steve's cock was still hard, and he knew it wasn't anywhere near as hard as it was going to get before Bucky let him come.

Maybe Bucky wouldn't. Maybe good girls didn't come all over their boyfriends. Steve's cock and nipples both hardened more at the thought, and he didn't think he could blush any harder but he felt so hot he might just catch fire. 

"Show me," Bucky murmured. His thumbs stroked along the insides of Steve's thighs. "Show me what I'm gonna do for you, sweetheart."

Steve licked his lips and then rubbed them together to feel the lipstick smear between them. Bucky watched every tiny motion eagerly. 

Steve raised his hands to his nipples, rubbing his thumbs over them as he cupped the breasts he didn't have, leaning forward to offer his flat chest to Bucky. "Touch me, Bucky? Please?"

"Touch you where, babydoll?" Bucky leaned closer as he said it, his mouth open just enough for Steve to see his tongue. It would be so easy to lunge in, to kiss Bucky hard and rut against him...

Bucky's hands tightened on his thighs like he'd seen Steve think it. Steve closed his eyes and pinched both nipples, tugging on them a little through the cloth as he said in a high, small voice, "My tits, Bucky, please, suck on my t--"

Steve's breath caught as Bucky's mouth covered his fingertips and his nipple all at once, sucking hard. Steve pulled his hands away and slid them into Bucky's hair, holding on and holding him there. Bucky didn't protest. 

When he spoke again Steve could feel it against his damp, sensitive skin like there was nothing between them at all. Every syllable made his cock twitch. 

"Tell me who you are tonight, baby."

Steve sobbed again, digging his fingers into Bucky's hair, but he knew what Bucky wanted him to say. "I'm yours. I'm your good girl."

"My best girl," Bucky murmured, licking again, and Steve closed his eyes and gave in to his punishment.


End file.
